Scars beneath the surface
by Short on words
Summary: Guarded and cautious, Damon Salvatore decides to give love another shot in the form of dating the unique Elena Gilbert. But can the cocky Salvatore relearn trust and intimacy after everything he's been through? Mature story, mention of abuse. AU/AH
1. All of me: part one

**Three months later**

"Come on Stef, I'm not waiting forever!" Damon complained, tapping his foot impatiently onto the hallway floor.

"Has anyone seen my keys?" Stefan inquired, hastily grabbing the groceries list and his wallet from the marble counter.

"Kitchen table!" Elena and Caroline yelled in unison. Damon grinned. _Women_.

"Alright, I'm ready," Stefan spoke eventually, passing Damon by in the hallway and heading for the front door.

"Make sure he doesn't forget his head in the supermarket," Elena teased, giving Damon a quick peck on his lips.

"I'll try," Damon conceded, pulling Elena closer by her wrist to give her a searing kiss before leaving.

"I'm waiting... Damon..." Stefan drew, irritated now.

"Wait a little longer then, my girlfriend deserves a proper goodbye," Damon smirked, wiggling his eyebrows before continuing their PDA session.

"Yeah, Stefan. Where's my kiss? Don't I deserve one?" Caroline demanded from somewhere deeper in the house, apparently still listening in on the conversation.

"I love you enough to want to arrive in the store before it closes, to make _you_ a nice dinner so _you_ don't starve. Doesn't that count for something?" Stefan inquired sweetly, yanking Damon along by his sleeve.

"Fair point," Caroline agreed from a far. "Be back soon though, dear," she added as the Salvatore brothers headed out.

**xXx**

"So... What are we making them?" Damon drew, as he adjusted the rearview mirrors in Stefan's car.

"You _do_ know that this is my car right?" Stefan demanded, holding his keys ostentatiously out of Damon's reach.

"Big brothers do the driving Stef and since Ric has borrowed by car..." Damon started, not even bothering to finish his sleazy excuse.

"Fine." Stefan conceded, having enough experience with the blue-eyed Salvatore to know that he wouldn't win this battle. "I was thinking steak, with salad or something," he decided.

"And carbons? Fries perhaps?" Damon suggested.

"Nope, the oil needs to be changed. And since the girls aren't helping tonight and you'll probably let me do all the dirty work..." his voice trailed off.

"You big baby." Damon snorted.

"Do you want to clean the fryer then?" Stefan challenged, quirking an eyebrow.

"Fine. Mashed potatoes." Damon concluded, making a turn left.

**xXx**

"How did things go with Emily this morning?" Stefan questioned after a few more turns.

"As well as could be expected," Damon replied simply. "She was weary at first of course, but in the end she understood. She offered to be a witness in trial if need be," he added.

"Yet you don't look very happy," Stefan pressed.

"It's the damn pity," Damon admitted with a sigh, putting emphasis on the last word. "It makes me feel sick to my stomach. I swear, if the jury in the trial plans on constantly eying me like that, like I'm a puppy who got beaten, then I'm out. _Really out_. Besides, look at me, I'm good! I have you, Elena, ever father lately. I don't need anyone's pity, I'm perfectly happy," Damon spoke, still irritated when remembering the way Emily had tried to coddle him.

"Did you tell Emily that?" Stefan questioned.

"I just told her that I was sorry for the way things went down between us and the impact it had on her. What goes on in my life now is none of her business anymore," Damon retorted.

"Wasn't you fault, Damon. I thought you were passed that now?" Stefan replied honestly.

"I am. And _it's not my fault_. What Katherine did, was on Katherine. But that doesn't mean that I didn't makes any mistakes with Emily. I should have never started a relationship with her in the first place, I wasn't ready back then," Damon spoke, grabbing a gum from the box in the driver's door.

Stefan decided to let the candy theft slide. "You didn't know," Stefan he insisted, looking at his big brother..

"But I lied," Damon argued, meeting his brother's eyes for half a second before focusing back on the road. "And if there's one thing I've learned over the past few months, it's that relationships without honesty are no more than ticking time bombs waiting to explode," Damon explained, enunciating the final syllables meticulously, letting the 'pl' pop.

"Maybe Emily wasn't the right person for you to be _that_ honest with," Stefan said thoughtfully.

"Yeah. Which means that I shouldn't have been dating her in the first place." Damon shrugged. "Honestly brother, one piece of advice: if the girl you're with isn't the one you can talk to and be yourself around, then you're just wasting both your time and hers," Damon insisted.

"Does Elena know every single thing about you then?" Stefan challenged.

"She knows the things that matter," Damon replied, "And I know that I can tell her anything, no matter what. Moreover: I know she feels the same way about me. And that, Stef, is why we work so well. Communication is key," Damon recited Kol's favorite motto.

"You should write a book," Stefan teased.

"Yeah, I really should," Damon agreed with a wink, parking the car and giving his little brother the keys back with a wink.

**xXx**

"I see my car's back home," Damon's voice boomed through the house as he slipped off his shoes over an hour later, "Did you bring my favorite niece Ric?" Damon questioned.

"Uncle Damon!" Amelia exclaimed, running towards the hallway with her arms wide open. "I missed you!" she said, snuggling closer to Damon who had put the grocery bags down to lift her up.

Since Meredith had been discharged from the hospital and school had started up again, Amy wasn't staying in the boarding house that often anymore. Yet now the winter break had finally arrived and she was lighting up the Salvatore mansion again, something everyone was happy about.

"Can I cook, can I cook, can I cook?" she questioned eagerly.

"Mmm, we have a rule about no girls cooking during the weekends," Damon contemplated, reminding her of the new arrangement they had agreed to a few weeks before, "But perhaps we could make an exception for you," Damon mused, "What do you think Uncle Stef?" he inquired, tilting his head to his brother.

Stefan eyed them for a moment, Amelia fully wrapped around Damon, her little head resting on his Damon's shoulder.

"Fine, but only if I can get one of those hugs too," Stefan decided.

"Yes!" Amy agreed, pecking Damon on the cheek before letting go.

Stefan instantly picked her up with a big smile. "Hey girl, it's been too long," Stefan told her, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah, I missed you too," Amelia said sweetly. Damon eyed her from over his shoulder. "Both you and uncle Damon," the little girl compromised with a smirk.

"Hey!" Elena complained from somewhere upstairs.

"And you Elena!" Amy exclaimed with a giggle. "AND Caroline!" she completed.

"Thanks sweetheart!" Caroline yelled.

"Now can I help you unload the car?" Amelia inquired, turning her head to Stefan again.

"But then we have to put your shoes back on..." Stefan argued, not having an interest in pushing her feet back into the small and wet boots.

"Nope." Amy told him with a smirk, letting the p pop. "I can just cling to your back," she suggested playfully.

Stefan rolled his eyes, "Alright princess," he agreed, shifting her to his back. "Hold on tight," he warned, adjusting his arms under her back of her knees.

**xXx**

Stefan, Damon and Amy had a lot of fun in the kitchen, preparing dinner together. They made a good team, working quickly. Not even half an hour later, dinner was already on the table. Everyone enjoyed their meal in comfortable silence, right until Amelia had a question…

"Daddy, what are condoms?" Amelia sudden asked when the six of them were halfway through dinner.

Alaric choked on his beer, blinking a few times before spitting out an incredulous, "What?"

"Con-dom," Amelia repeated, splitting the word into two separate syllables, to make sure her father understood. "It looks like a plastic ring or something," she tried to explain.

"Where did you find one, sweetheart?" Ric demanded, half curious, half irritated, already glaring at Damon. _If looks could kill_.

"The bathroom upstairs," Amelia replied innocently.

"Which bathroom?" Elena and Caroline instantly demanded in unison, one pitch too high.

"Stefan's," Amy told them, which earned the flushed green-eyed man a pointed look from everyone around the table. Everyone, except for his brother of course, Damon was simply amused, trying hard to hide his grin. "Someone's in trouble," he sing-songed, making light of the situation.

"I was looking for an elastic band in Caroline's purple bag, to fix my braid, and there was a small zipper in the back of her bag and I-" the little girl's voice trailed off as she realized that she was missing something.

"It's been there for ages," Caroline defended herself, putting her hands up in exasperation, "I honestly forgot it was there, how could I have foreseen that a six-year old was going to look there?" Caroline pleaded, cheeks bright red.

Alaric rolled his eyes and Elena put her hand to her lips to stifle a grin.

"But what _is_ a condom then?" Amy demanded curiously.

"It's a gift wrapper," Damon stated simply, his tone light, eyes glistening.

"No it's not!" Ric contested with a dark glare. "It's just something men can wear to put over their p-, private parts," Ric replied semi-truthfully, putting his fork down as a result of his instant loss of appetite.

"Like a bra then?" Amy questioned.

"Yes!" her father agreed gratefully.

"Then why did Caroline have it?" Amelia insisted, much to both Damon and Elena's amusement.

"Yeah Caroline, would you care to explain?" Damon suggested teasingly, instantly grabbing his leg since Stefan was kicking him against his shins.

"Shut it," Caroline snapped his way. She hadn't thought about her emergency protection kit for ages, she'd been on the pill for years now, always dating a clean boyfriend in a stable relationship.

"Perhaps for Stefan, I sure hope so," Damon guessed, having way too much fun.

"But it's see-through, why would Uncle Stefan wear that?" Amelia pressed.

Ric was trying hard to keep from smiling at that, right until Damon promptly replied. "I have no clue sweetheart, I don't wear 'em, not my style," which earned him a firm swat against the back of his head from Elena who deemed that an inappropriate comment.

"Ouch!" Damon complained, pouting, "Domestic violence! Can someone please take note?" he mocked.

"You had it coming buddy..." Ric shrugged, his voice even, "And that thing you found, sweetheart, that's for grown-up people. You can forget about that for the next ten years," Alaric addressed his daughter.

Damon frowned.

"What?" Ric questioned.

"I was thinking more like twenty," Damon argued.

"Yeah, keep dreaming buddy," Elena teased.

"Anyone up for a cup of coffee," Stefan inquired, tenderly rubbing the shoulders of his mortified girlfriend, as he moved to stand behind her.

"Me!" Elena called out.

"Me too!" Ric agreed. _Gift-wrapper_. He shook his head and snickered.

**xXx**

.

_Two and a half years later_

"Have you heard about Damon's plans to split the house in two?" Elena asked Caroline, sipping on her coffee as they made their way through the park.

"Stefan told me yesterday," Caroline informed her with a smile.

"So what do you think?" Elena inquired.

"I think it's excellent," Caroline replied swiftly. "As much as I love the four of us sharing a house, at some point we'll have to settle down and find a place of our own, don't you think? A fridge just for the two of us, a living room where we can do whatever we want," Caroline told her with a meaningful smirk.

"Yeah, yet neither one of our men wants to move," Elena remarked.

"That's what's so great about Damon's plan. We convert the garage into our living room and we take the kitchen. Then the pantry can be turned into our staircase, leading to the west side of the upper floor. Besides, the door in the kitchen can be our front door then, that way the rest of the house can be preserved as yours and Damon's. All that'll be needed on your side is a simple wall, and a new kitchen in the old office." Caroline spoke enthusiastically.

"I don't know..." Elena drew, "I guess I'm just not that good with change," she shrugged, "The four of us have been so close lately, I don't want to lose that," she explained.

"You're not going to," Caroline promised. "We can still hang out whenever we want. But we're not 22 anymore, you'll be working soon and I want a family. At some point we have to adapt before we smother each other, don't you agree?" Caroline spoke softly.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." Elena agreed. "Everything's so good between me and Damon now, might be fun to have a place to ourselves at last. He makes it all sound so good," Elena mused. "I really love him Care..."

"I know." Caroline grinned. "Speaking about family, have you spoken to Giuseppe lately?" she inquired.

"Last week," Elena replied. "I talked to him him briefly when he picked Damon up to go fishing."

"How are things between them now? Giuseppe and Damon?" Caroline inquired curiously, yet polite.

"Better and better." Elena paused. "I think the trial really helped Giuseppe," she spoke softly.  
>"Those first few months after Damon told him, he always looked so lost to me, like nothing had purpose anymore. Being able to help Damon to put Katherine down, changed things though. He really put all of his efforts and connection into delved into her past, trying to figure out more details about her family, the fraud she committed, the fake passports, not to mention Jason..." Elena spoke wistfully, her voice trailing off.<p>

"God, I still can't believe it, the kid was only fifteen," Caroline mused, still remembering the day when they'd found out about another one of Katherine's victims.

"Me neither..." Elena replied softly. "And I imagine he's probably not the only one. Giuseppe still believes that the son of the cook is being blackmailed to keep quiet. The hold that evil women has on innocent people, it's-"

"Devastating." Caroline finished.

"Indeed." Elena agreed. "Fortunately she's off the streets for good now. After the colorful collection of evidence Giuseppe offered the court, there is no way she's ever getting out. Her connections to the Russian mob combined with her uncanny ability to manipulate people, make them consider her a severe threat to the national security now. The current political situation was definitely working in our favor." Elena explained.

"Serves her well..." Caroline summarized.

"Indeed…" Elena agreed, remembering one of the most memorable moments in court as Caroline flipped through her magazine.

**xXx**

_"__Did you ever feel shame towards your father, for sleeping with his wife?" Katherine's jerk of an attorney demanded, irritating both the jury and the judge._

_"__Objection, counsel is badgering!" Damon's attorney interrupted._

_"__Objection sustained."_

_The young men who was given the impossible task of defending Katherine readjusted his tie and tried again. "Mister Salvatore, it took you almost ten years to come forward after the alleged abuse. If you genuinely believed that you didn't do anything wrong then why didn't you report this sooner? Or alert your father back when it supposedly started?" the blond haired counselor inquired smugly._

_"__Objection, inflammatory!" boomed through the courtroom._

_"__No, may I please answer?" Damon asked his attorney. The man behind his desk gave him a reluctant nod._

_"__I have always known that what Katherine did to me was wrong," Damon stated. "The only difference between now and then is that today, I believe that I deserve justice," he started. _

_"__Nine year ago I had no self-esteem whatsoever. I was isolated and alone, and what little self-worth I had was meticulously destroyed by your client, who has always had the uncanny ability to make people feel like less than dirt. After what she did to me, I simply became apathetic. I didn't believe in myself, or in the world, let alone in justice. The reason I didn't tell anyone is because I simply didn't realize that anyone would care," Damon replied truthfully._

_The people of the jury looked sympathetically his way and Katherine's attorney flipped through papers at a rapid pace, in search of a new window._

_"__Do you have a history of violence, Mister Salvatore? A habit of reacting impulsively in the presence of women?" he demanded, tilting his head._

_"__I don't think so." Damon retorted swiftly._

_"__How would you describe what happened on one of your first dates with your current girlfriend then?" the man pressed._

_"__What exactly are you referring to Sir?" Damon questioned._

_"__The fact that you hit her, perhaps?" the attorney insisted smugly. _

_"__Objection, counsel is testifying," already resounded through the courtroom, right in time with Damon's incredulous "Excuse me? I NEVER hit Elena, or any other woman for that matter."_

_"__Are you telling me that my information is wrong?" the blond men replied swiftly._

_"__I'm telling you that I have no idea what you're talking about. The only thing you could possibly be referring to is a mild incident during a PTSD episode of mine," Damon replied, "Another one of those everlasting effects caused by your client," he added. "Luckily there's a quite effective medical remedy for that, so the one-time-incident where I accidentally pushed my girlfriend away did not repeat itself since I got diagnosed," Damon stated determinedly. _

_"__One more question," Katherine's attorney spoke, checking his notepad one final time. "Is it true that you felt guilty, after having sexual relations with my client?" the man asked._

_ "__Object-" _

_"__No." Damon interrupted his counselor._

_"__No?" the blond man inquired surprised._

_"__No." Damon repeated._

_"__Remember that you're under oath mister Salvatore-"_

_"__Then the answer would still be no," Damon told him, agitated. "I thought I felt guilty, but in hind side I never did," Damon insisted."What is mistook for guilt was fear. I believe I was scared of myself at the time."_

_"__Scared of yourself?" the attorney quirked an eyebrow._

_"__I was." Damon paused for a moment before continuing. "Suddenly I stopped trusting myself, my mind, my body, my ability to tell whether I could trust someone or not. It drove me crazy for years," Damon spoke. _

_"__Whenever I would meet someone, I'd have a feeling about them, but the problem was that I never trusted myself enough to act on that feeling, to actually believe that I was capable of accessing a situation. After Katherine came into my life I never talked to anyone anymore, not like before at least. I never dared to allow anyone in, or have a real friend. I didn't believe I could trust my own opinion." _

_"__Do you deem yourself unfit to be a good judge of character then?" the council demanded, hoping for a new angle on the issue._

_"__No, I don't. Trusting your client was simply one bad decision, which led to a deep fear of making others," Damon explained. _

_"__But that fear was ungrounded," Damon spoke determinedly. "A little over two years ago I made the wise decision of telling my friend, the girl who's now my girlfriend. And that good decision, albeit with the right support-," he added, glancing at Elena for a brief moment, " led to many others and I now know that I can trust myself again." _

_"__Today I'm surrounded by friends and family whom I all love and trust. You've seen most of them on the stand already, I strongly believe myself to be a good judge of character as far as they're concerned."_

_"__Does that mean that you have no regrets at all, regarding your past with my client. You are not to blame in any way?" the blond haired man inquired._

_"__OBJECTION!" Damon's council exclaimed irritated._

_"__On what grounds?" the other attorney demanded._

_"__Asked and answered? Argumentative? Leading question? Take your pick!"_

_"__Objection sustained." The judge agreed._

_"__Is it true that the annulment of your father's marriage to my client raises your inheritance significantly?" the council demanded finally._

_Damon threw his head back, having a hard time staying focused. "I have no clue, Sir. Do you honestly think I care about money? That I purposefully allowed myself to be tormented and manipulated over a hundred devastating times so I could arrange for my father to have his marriage annulled over nice years later for a few dollars? Are fucking kidding me?" _

_Damon's attorney shot him a warning look. "I apologize for my language," Damon added quickly. "But I have your client of tape being smug about forcing me to sleep with her against my will. Why do you need these questions? You client raped me. Full stop. Hundreds of times. Full stop. She threatened to rape my thirteen year old brother. Full stop. And she _actually did it_ to a boy only one year older than Stefan was at the time…" Damon paused and swallowed slightly, the impact of his own words following a second behind. "Nothing you ask me is going to change any of that." Damon stated firmly, heartfelt, looking the blond man straight in his eyes._

_"__No more questions Your Honor," the attorney admitted defeat, realizing his questions weren't doing his client any good. The jury had already sided with his blue-eyed opponent, he felt it in the pit of his stomach._

**xXx**

"Damon's changed." Elena mused out of the blue.

"Huh?" Caroline looked up for her magazine, halfway through her article already.

"Damon. He's changed," Elena repeated. "He has since the trial I guess. I just didn't notice is until now," Elena spoke.

"Changed how?" Caroline inquired, putting her magazine on her lap, her fingers still in between the pages.

"I don't know how to explain it," Elena mused. "But I believe that he truly gets it now… That he's never been a burden to me. That I love him with whole of my heart. That he's worthy of that love… Everything…" She paused for a moment. "I feel like he's been more vocal about how he feels lately and that-"

"Oh I think we can _all_ agree that you guys have been _more vocal_ lately," Caroline drew, chuckling and ruing a perfectly emotional moment.

"Huh, what?" Elena inquired confused.

"Did you guys really think that the walls were _that_ soundproof?" Caroline demanded, causing Elena to flush bright red.

"O God," Elena whispered mortified, hiding her face in her hands, "Stefan said something a while back, but I didn't put the pieces together..."

"Yeah, Stefan was concerned about Damon for quite some time. Not that he said anything, since it's none of our business, but you guys sure as hell put all of those worries to rest. Thoroughly to rest, I might add," the bubbly blonde teased.

"I'm so sorry Care, I never thought- DAMN! Giuseppe's-"

"Ooooh no. Don't worry," Caroline instantly comforted her, "Stefan's old room is at the end of the hallway, remember? Giuseppe's never heard a thing, neither did we when we slept there. It's just, since we've been sleeping next door for the time being..."

"Got it. It won't happen again. I'm so, so sorry-"

"It's fine Elena. Really. But I believe this does prove that we could all use a little more privacy, like an extra wall or two..." Caroline suggested with a wink.

"About an extra wall or two," Elena realized suddenly, "Why don't you guys more in a few rooms down to the left? That way-"

"-we'd be closer to either Amelia or Giuseppe?" Caroline inquired, quirking an eyebrow. "Thanks but no thanks, Elena. It's not like we're always that quiet ourselves." She grinned.

Elena held her hand up, "Tooooo much information, Care," she drew.

"Yeah, about that... Are you guys planning on building an army of little Salvatore's sometime soon or something? I saw the extra bottle of vitamins in the medical cabinet a few weeks back," Caroline inquired, frowning.

A huge sigh fell from Elena's lips. "I've just been tired lately, Care, it's nothing." She shrugged. "But perhaps we do need an extra kitchen and some more privacy, Sherlock," she teased, her lips twisting up in a grin as Care went back to reading.

**xXx**

In the garden of the Salvatore estate, all the way in the back behind the pond, was a large bed of _lilies_. They were white, the color of innocence. Light. Clarity and hope.

Damon was pacing slowing back and forth in front of the flowers, as if deciding what to do. He knew Elena still talked to her deceased parents, although she always claimed not to be religious. Damon was, however, he always had been. Yet today, when he felt the need for a connection, he couldn't find a place to start.

_Wouldn't it look weird, a twenty-eight-year-old man, mumbling to himself out back in the garden? Wasn't it completely insane to assume that she would hear him?_

In the end, he sank down on the grass, one arm haphazardly dangling from his knee.

"Hey mom," he started chipped.

"I'm not sure if you're there, or if you're occupied or something, but I do have something to tell you, so I'm just gonna go with it for now, ok?" There was no sound but the wind whistling through the leaves and Damon took a deep breath and continued.

"I'm ok," he started. "For the first time in years in can tell you for certain that I'm really ok," he paused for a moment.

"I don't know if you guys up there can keep track of everything down there. But a part of me fervently wishes you can't. I truly hope you never saw a thing of what Katherine did, because I know that seeing that would have destroyed you and that-, that's not necessary because in the end I got my happily ever after and she got what she deserved.

I realize that it might be a hard thing for you to comprehend, that I'm truly fine now. But I am, mom, honestly. I have my friends, my girlfriend, dad, Stefan and we're all good. We truly are..." he tossed a tiny stone into the pond and watched the surface ripple in circles, just he he used to do when he was smaller.

"Stefan. I bet you're curious about little Stef, aren't you?" Damon smiled warmly for a instant.

"He's grown into such a great man, mom. I really wish you could be here to see it, because you would be so proud... of the both of us…" He swallowed for a moment.

"I know that you hated that fact that you had to leave when you had to. It was too soon and I know that it wreck-" Damon took another breath before continuing, "That it wrecked you to have to let us go, let dad go…."

The sky was blue and clear when Damon looked up, lost in thoughts and memories for a moment, before he realized that he still had a story to tell.

"He learned to eat with proper cutlery now. Stefan I mean of course." Damon's voice sounded hoarse to his own ears but he continued. "That was a touch and go for a while, but I'm happy to tell you that he managed." His lips pulled up just a little.

"Then he learned how to swim, how to ride his bike… And I thought him to appreciate proper music," Damon continued. "R.E.M., The Police, The Cure, Bon Jovi... I played him all of your old tapes during the years and even now he still loves all the right music…

He knows that it's something the three of use share. Our love for those songs. I know you wouldn't have wanted him to miss out on that. So I made sure he didn't." Damon played with a small strand of hair, twisting it between his fingers.

"I took care of him mom," Damon spoke heavily. "I promised. And I did it." There was a small pause before the words started flowing again.

"It wasn't always easy. But I read him the books you once read to me, I showed him the constellations, just like you showed me. I was there whenever he was scared and I was there whenever he needed protection." Damon swallowed. "He was my kid brother. I always did what had to be done. Whatever, whenever, however."

"We are brothers... in every sense of the word. We talk, we play, we tease, we stick together and you would be proud." His voice trailed off. "Stef has inherited that hugging gene of yours," Damon grinned slightly. "He needs to be _coddled_ from time to time," Damon mused.

"And I already know what you'd have to say about that. You'd tell me that all men are different. And we are, mom. We're different. I don't have a hugging quota I need to fulfill each day, let alone the need to hash every stupid feeling in the book out. But when he needs it, then I adjust. I think you would have appreciated that. I know dad does, he's not that big a fan of coddling either," Damon mused.

"Dad misses you, mom. He always has. He still loves you, we all do. But dad loves you in a different way. Very deeply and very profoundly. The way you love your soul mate, because that's exactly what you are to him. His soul mate. It's who you were and who you'll always be..."

"That's what I came here for, mom. _My_ soul mate." Damon took another deep breath, thinking of Elena and as a result his tone got lighter, the ruefulness gone. ""I think I've found her mom and I felt like I had to tell you, because I have a very very important question to ask…" Damon begun, his tone serious now.

**xXx**

_To be continued... obviously..._

**xXx**

**Voilà: part un. I'm thoroughly enjoying writing the second part. It's a happily ever after of course and it's all lot of**** fun to fantasize about… Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. All of me: part two

**_Warning: _****this chapter will contain unusual amounts of fluff and sweetness, if you're allergic: go back to chapters 21 - 23! :)**

_Previously_:

""That's what I came here for, mom. _My_ soul mate." Damon took another deep breath, thinking of Elena and as a result his tone got lighter, the ruefulness gone. ""I think I've found her mom and I felt like I had to tell you, because I have a very very important question to ask…" Damon begun, his tone serious now.

**xXx**

"Truth be told, I found her over two year ago, but things were different back then, more complicated. I wasn't in a good place three years back and that put things in a whole other perspective. Sometimes we don't always realize what we have. I believe it was you who taught me that, but you were right. I did not." Damon let go of the strand of grass and switched his weight to his other knee.

"Elena has always been special to me. I was taken with her from the moment she walked into my life. She was kind and enchanting and so incredibly full of life, but I always thought that she was like that with everyone. 'Kindness for free', just like you always said.

And she is, mom. I was right about that part. She'll help anyone, smile at everyone. Her kindness is indeed for freebut her respect, mom, her respect is earned. And I earned it," Damon spoke softly. "Just like I won her heart."

"I don't think that it surprises you," Damon mused, "You've always seen the best part of me, always believed in me. But it did surprise me, the fact that a girl like Elena could ever fall for a guy like me. She hadn't really dated anyone in years when we met, and I'm only her second boyfriend. But she does love me, more than she's ever loved anyone else...

It was a rocky relationship at first though. Me thinking she was only with me out of a misplaced sense of obligation, she fearing I'd pack up and leave one day. Because truth be told: I did. Once. It was a long time ago, but I still did." Damon cringed a little at the memory.

"I love her, and she loves me. I realize that those words might have lose a little bit of their meaning ever since you've passed away, though. In this century people don't seem to understand what it truly entails anymore, throwing the four-letter-word back and forth like it's a hello and a goodbye..." He pondered that for a moment.

"I must admit that I do it too, because it's warm and welcoming and sometimes it just seems to fit; however, that does mean that I'm out of words to describe this thing between me and Elena." Damon paused.

"You don't need them, though, do you? I have no doubt that you understand how I feel, regardless of whether I find the fitting words or not...Dad gave me the red velvet box a while back, it still carried your note 'for someone who makes you truly happy'. _She does_. Elena makes me truly happy, but there's more than that to us, mom, I believe _I make her truly happy too_," Damon ensured her with a smile.

"That was a requirement for me," Damon mused. "I could never give her that part of me, unless I knew for sure that she felt the same way. But she does, I feel it in the way she snuggles closer at night, in the way she says my name. She comes to me. She trusts me. It's all in those little things. In the way she slightly leans back until she falls against my chest whenever I'm standing close enough. The way she wraps my arms around her and whispers that she's home. It's everything mom, it's all I've ever wanted."

Three fingers fumbled with the small velvet box and opened it again, admiring its content.

"And tonight I'm offering her my all," Damon finished. "All of me... if she wants it. I wish I could ask her father, could you do that for me? Tell him I'll always treat his daughter with the respect she deserves. And tell her mother that I'll always protect her, and love her with whole of my heart?"

"It would mean a lot to me if you did. I know you will. I love her. And I love you. I always will." Damon slightly leaned forward and gingerly pressed his lips to one of the thousand white petals.

"Wish me luck mom," he whispered at last, before slowly rising to his feet and making his way back to the house.

**xXx**

"UNCLE DAMON!" Amy yelled from upstairs.

There was no reply. "He's in the garden child," Giuseppe replied, entering the living room with a cup of coffee. The concerned father had been staying in the boardinghouse ever since the trial had started a few weeks before and he still hadn't left yet, nor did it seem like he was planning to. Truth be told, he didn't have anything to go back to either. Both of his sons lived in the States now, so he was considering moving to an apartment in the city to run his business from America instead of Italy.

"Oh," Amelia sighed, a little disappointed. "I'm sorry for yelling," she told him as he joined her in the sofa.

"You're forgiven Amelia," Giuseppe spoke, giving the girl a warm smile, "What's bothering you?" he inquired when taking in the girl's stressed expression.

"My book is too difficult!" Amy complained, letting Oliver Twist fall closed onto her lap. "The teacher wants me to exercise, since I'm not that good at reading. But I don't understand the words! I don't recognize them when they are on my page, they look so different than they sound." She pouted.

"And Uncle Damon promised that he would help, but he's just acting all weird today and I think he just forgot," Amelia informed Giuseppe with wide and innocent eyes, making it impossible for the older man to resist the urge to help.

"Perhaps I could assist you then?" Giuseppe suggested tentatively. "I could sit next to you and help you with the difficult words if you'd like?"

Amelia seemed to ponder his proposition for a moment. "Yes please," she decided rather quickly. She shuffled closer to Giuseppe until they were touching. Giuseppe peered at the book Amelia was holding up and put on his glasses. That's when the little girl realized that the book might be too far away for the older man to read. She contemplated the situation for a moment before hesitantly suggesting: "Perhaps I could sit on your lap Sir Giù. I do not weigh very much and it might be easier for you to follow the words that way."

Giuseppe couldn't help the small smile that played on his lips. Wordlessly he pulled the girl into his lap, ever so gently. It felt slightly stiff and foreign at first, but as the little girl started to read, the older man felt himself relax, aiding Amelia when needed.

As the last word of the chapter was spoken, the little girl put the book down and leaned slightly back against his chest with a sigh of contentment. The gesture came naturally to Amelia, she didn't even think about it. Yet the small display of comfort and affection make Sir Salvatore's heart swell. No one had shown that kind of honest acceptance to him in years.

It's not that the little girl's gestures truly surprised him, of course. He'd seen the way she interacted with both his sons and the girls in the house. On top of that, she had the habit of giving everyone in the house a hug whenever she visited, him included. But a part of him had always thought that she only did that out of obligation, feeling it was impolite to greet everyone except for him. Now he realized that the distance he had felt might have been in his head all along. The girl had always been cordial to him, polite but warm ever since he had moved in a few weeks before.

And now here she was, young and sweet, showing him a kind of innocent affection he hadn't felt in years, perhaps even decades.

"You know, Sir Giù. I think you would make a really good grandpa..." Amelia drew after a moment, breaking Giuseppe out of his reverie.

"And why is that, my child?" Giuseppe wondered curiously, though flattered.

"Because you are really good at reading," Amy replied simply, shifting a little in his lap so she could look at him with her wide and chocolate brown eyes. "And you are very kind," she added. "Plus you always give me the cookie when you order coffee somewhere and my friend told me that that is what grandfathers do," Amelia explained.

"Is that so?" Giuseppe inquired, amused.

"I think so," Amy insisted. "But I can't be sure, I don't really have any grandparents right now," she informed him, a little rueful.

"You don't?" Giuseppe's brows pulled together in a frown. "How come?""My mother's parents are somewhere in heaven and my dad's parents don't really like me..." Amelia told him, her voice softer as she got to the second part of her explanation.

"They don't like you?" Giuseppe repeated incredulously. "How could they possibly not like you?" he demanded, pulling her a little closer as if protecting her from some invisible evil.

"Well, my dad wasn't always my dad," Amelia started. "Parents have to like-, do something, to make a baby... And my dad wasn't there when any of that happened, so his parents think that I don't count as his kid." The little girl paused for a moment.

"But my dad met my mom when I was a baby and he adopted me a year ago. For us it is real, it always was and it always will be!" Amelia spoke passionately.

"Of course my dear," Giuseppe agreed. "There is no arguing with that," he added.

"Because he was always my dad or because of the adoption?" Amelia asked, suddenly suspiciously, trying to gauze if he really agreed with her point of view.

"Both," Giuseppe decided, "but especially because of the adoption."

"That's stupid." Amelia retorted, crossing her arms. "It should be enough that I call him my dad!" she spoke in defiance. "Like I would call just anyone dad!" She rolled her eyes the way she frequently rolled them Damon's way. "But grown-ups always need papers... papers, papers, papers..." her voice trailed off.

"Perhaps you are right. If he's a father to you then he's your dad, with or without an adoption," Giuseppe conceded.

Amelia smiled. "I know," she spoke. "But I did adopt Uncle Stefan and Uncle Damon, just so you could all be sure," she informed him, a broad smile lighting up her beautiful features.

"You did?" Giuseppe inquired.

"Of course! Haven't you seen it yet?" Amelia questioned, tilting her head.

"No, I have not," Giuseppe informed her.

Amelia slid from his legs, standing in front of him and grabbing his hand trying to pull him upright and pull him along. "Then you have got to see it, come!" she insisted.

Two minutes later the pair arrived in Damon's office and Amelia pointed proudly towards the frame above Damon's desk. Giuseppe walked up close to have a better look. He grinned as he read the certificate Amelia had constructed about a year ago, right after Ric had adopted _her_.

It said, in neat and cursive, yet flawed childlike handwriting:

_I, _

_Amelia Fell,_

_will adopt Damon Salvatore,_

_as my Uncle_

_forever and always._

There was a picture of the pair below. And two signatures, one instantly recognizable as Damon's.

"I made it," Amelia informed him, beaming. Giuseppe couldn't help grinning slightly.

"I see," he spoke warmly.

"There's another one," Amy spoke, dragging him along to the room next door, where Stefan had hung his.

"I imagine it made the both very happy," Giuseppe mused.

"It did," Amelia ensured him, her tone serious.

"Does Elena have one too?" Giuseppe wondered, since he had never heard the little girl call her 'aunt'.

"No." Amelia replied swiftly. "Elena doesn't need a paper, she already knows that we are family now and we do kind of look alike," Amelia explained.

"That you do," Giuseppe agreed.

"Besides, 'aunt' sounds so old... and Elena's not old at all," Amy insisted. "Plus Elena and Caroline will marry my Uncles anyway, so then we'll be family anyhow." Amelia added, as if it were the most logical thing in the world. A foregone conclusion.

**xXx**

A little while later they were both sitting in the kitchen, playing a game of checkers. Giuseppe was allowing Amelia to win this time, since he knew the eight-year-old found a 10 - 0 score to be very discouraging.

"Amelia?"

The little girl instantly turned her head his way, giving him her full attention. "Yes?"

"Would you like to have a grandfather?" he wondered softly, even slightly nervous. It felt like such a strange thing to ask. It even made him feel slightly embarrassed. Yet he couldn't help uttering the words out loud, asking the one question that had been on his mind for quite some time. It was silly, perhaps even childish, but if she wanted someone to fill the position, he was more than willing.

"Do you want to be mine?" Amelia questioned surprised, a little incredulous too. She had asked Damon about it once or twice over the years, but he had always insisted that his father wasn't 'grandpa-material'.

"If you consider my sons your uncles, then doesn't that make me your grandfather, logically speaking?" Giuseppe tried, already backpedalling slightly.

"It only counts if you want to be," Amy argued.

"And what would happen if I'd want it?" Giuseppe inquired quizzically.

"Could I call you grandpa then?" Amelia asked a question of her own, smiling broadly.

Giuseppe nodded.

"Then I can adopt you right now!" Amelia spoke enthusiastically.

**xXx**

"Amyyyyyy," Damon's voice boomed through the house.

"Amyyyyyyyyyyy, where aaaaaaaaare you?" Damon drew.

"In the kitchen Uncle Damon!" Amelia called, "With grandpa Giù!" she called.

"Grandpa Giù?" Damon questioned, his head peeking around the corner. "Since when?" he asked, a little puzzled.

"Looks like I just got adopted too, son," Giuseppe informed him with a smile.

"Only if it's ok with you, Uncle Damon," Amelia added with big brown eyes.

"Of course it's ok with me!" Damon instantly replied. "It just surprised me, but it's a pleasant surprise," he added. "You'll have to tell me about it later, though little girl, because now I really need your help," Damon continued.

"My help with what?" Amelia inquired.

"Turning the garden into a fire-hazard," Damon informed her swiftly, walking into the pantry and coming out with a huge box of candles and candle-holders a moment later.

"And why would we do that?" Amelia questioned curiously.

"Guess..." Damon replied.

Amelia considered it for a moment before it dawned on her.

"You're PROPOSING!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. "Please say you are, please say you are," she insisted.

"I am," Damon replied, "But we are pressed for time, so you better help me set it up now."

Giuseppe was smiling broadly and warmly. "Do you approve?" Damon asked quickly, just for the record.

"Oh, come here already," his father replied, pulling him in for a quick hug. "Of course I approve! How could I not, son?" He spoke heartfelt, looking deeply into ocean blue eyes.

"Thanks Dad, it means a lot," Damon replied, turning on his heal and walking out the backdoor towards the garden.

Giuseppe's eyes widened and he was beaming from ear to ear. "He called me _Dad_, did you hear that Amelia?" Giuseppe whispered.

"I heard," Amy smiled, grabbing his hand, andpulling him towards the door, "Now let's go help him!" she insisted.

**xXx**

"That was incredibly delicious Mister Salvatore," Elena spoke after dinner, leaning back in her chair.

"And that while it wasn't even your night to cook, Damon. It almost looks as if you need her on your good side tonight," Caroline teased, which earned her a glare from both brothers.

"Baby, how about a nice and long walk tonight?" Damon asked suddenly, turning his full attention to Elena.

"I'd like that," Elena replied sweetly, "but first a shower maybe. I'm still a little sticky after teaching in that clammy auditorium all day," she explained, starting to gather the plates to do the dishes.

"It's fine Elena," Stefan stilled her movements, taking over the plates, "We can clean up without you for a night, just go shower," he insisted, knowing his brother was already growing pretty impatient.

"Ok, thanks guys," Elena replied surprised.

As soon as she was out of sight, Damon started to hand the automatic lighters he'd bought out. One for his dad, for Caroline and Stefan. "Ric and Meredith will be here in approximately ten minutes, these are for them," Damon explained, handing Stefan two extra lighters and a few long candles.

"Remember: by eight it will be dark and we'll be at our spot. I'll need them all on. Every single candle. You'll have exactly twenty-five minutes from the moment we leave," he insisted.

"We've got it son, all you have to do is breathe," Giuseppe tried to calm him, clasping his shoulder.

"And fix your collar," Caroline added, moving his way. Her fingers couldn't avoid touching his skin as she adjusted the upper fabric of his button-down, but Damon didn't flinch. _Not anymore_. He just gave her a grateful smile for her help and checked his front pocket for the ring again.

**xXx**

"It's been a very long time since we walked these roads," Elena remarked fifteen minutes later, when Damon pulled up the barbed wire in front of the woods, so she could crawl underneath.

"It has," Damon agreed, clasping her hand in his and they made a way through the trees.

"I still remember that first time we came here," Elena mused. "It was a few days after I'd walked into your room unannounced, we hadn't spoken in days. We were so shy," Elena giggled a little.

"Oh, I remember," Damon spoke wryly. "That walk was all part of my big plan to prove to you that I was a completely ordinary, yet charming guy," he added. "I think that plan is exactly what they've invented the word _'backfired'_ for." He smirked.

"Well, not completely," Elena drew. "You were charming," she spoke sweetly, "And no one likes ordinary, it's plain boring." She leaned into him, snuggling a little closer.

"When did you decide that you liked me?" Damon inquired tentatively.

"When I realized how passionate you were," Elena spoke after a while. "You live and love with a burning intensity. It's always fascinated me, ever since we met," Elena replied, briefly meeting his eyes.

Damon's lips pulled upwards and he squeezed her hand a little.

"When did you decide that I was worth your time?" Elena questioned in return.

Damon pulled his arm around her shoulders, allowing her hand to move behind his back and settle on his other side. "You've always been worthy of my time," Damon mused. "Even that first time we walked here, I opened up to you more than I'd opened up to anyone before," he told her.

"The first moment I realized I was in love with you, however, was that night we held hands for the first time. Even though it ended with me sitting on the bathroom tiles. You were so close, yet so out of reach that night. And I feared that I was longing for the impossible. But I did long for you…"

"And now we're almost three years later..." Elena spoke softly.

"And we've come a very long way..." Damon finished, smiling up at her.

They walked in silence through the trees, simply enjoying the sundown and each other's company. When they arrived at the meadow, there was a huge constructed staircase, draped in white, with one simple glistening handrail. It didn't seem to lead anywhere in particular. _Just up_. And Damon took a satin blue ribbon from his pocket with the simple question.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, a slight tremor in his voice.

"_I do_," Elena replied meaningfully, eyes already glistening. She bit her lip and Damon was beaming. _She knew_. Elena always knew. Damon still blindfolded her though, gingerly guiding her hand to the handrail.

"_One step at a time, darling_," he told her with a smirk and Elena couldn't help her laughter. "Haha. I think I've heard that before," she snickered.

"Cute girl, hot as hell," Damon replied swiftly.

"Nope, that doesn't ring any bells," Elena teased.

"I'd tickle you, but since we're on a make-shift staircase, and..."

Elena chuckled. "Trusting you, remember?"

"Oh I remember, and I plan on taking full advantage of that," Damon teased, helping her up the last few steps.

"There," Damon whispered, leading towards the edge of the small platform, putting her hands on the railing he'd provided. The construction was safe, he knew it was. He'd fixed it a day before with Ric. The white flowers and the twinkling lights had only been added a few hours before though. _Thank God for lights on batteries_, Damon thought to himself.

"Elena?" Damon drew.

"Mmm," Elena murmured, already beaming.

"Never in my life did I ever expect that I'd stand here today," he spoke softly. "If someone had told me three years ago that I'd be in love now, with everything I've ever wanted within reach, I think I would have punched them or something and told them that _'it wasn't funny'_," his voice sounded a little hoarse to his own ears, but to Elena he just sounded warm and heartfelt.

"Yet here I am, today. Next to you.

I know that hasn't always been easy, but it was worth the ride, every second was worth it. You made me f-, feel again, in ways I never imagined. You made me _un-scared_, I know that that's not a word" -Elena chuckled - "but that's exactly what you did."

"Somewhere along the way I found out how good it felt to talk to you, about anything. And you make me feel strong. You make me feel safe. But more than anything: you make me feel _home_. Home in your words and home in your touch. I trust you with every part of me.

And you can have it all, all of me. For you I'd admit anything, do anything, be anything. Because as far as I'm concerned: you're everything. You're all I've ever been looked for..." Damon told her, his arms wrapped around her from behind as she leaned into him.

"I know I could have asked you this two years ago," Damon continued. "I loved you then too, you know I did," he added softly, his voice close to her ear as his head rested on top of her shoulder. "But the difference is, that today: I believe that I can truly make you happy," he revealed. "I can be the man you deserve and I want to strive to be that man, every day for the rest of my life. Our lives," he corrected.

He fumbled with the ribbon behind her head, untying it so she could see the words he'd spelled out for the in the garden.

She blinked, her eyes adjusting to the darkness, but then she saw it, the entire estate. She took a moment to take it all in, before reading the words, formed by a thousand little lights in the garden _'Will you have all of me_? Always?'

She instantly flew into his arms, making him step back because of the impact, luckily the platform was big enough not to make him trip.

Her lips crushed to his and refused to let go, her hands were clutching him and all Damon did was smile. The moment was passionate, loving and perfect. And Elena relished in the way he claimed her without reservation.

After their heated moment, Damon pulled away though, swiping his thumb briefly over her lower lip with a huge grin, before getting down on one knee and opening the velvet box.

"Would you, Elena Gilbert, do me the extraordinary honor of being my wife?" He inquired warmly, his eyes looking up at her from under his thick lashes.

"Yes, Mister Salvatore," she replied, smiling broadly. She admired the beautiful diamond ring he slid onto her finger. It was a silver ring, very elegant and chic, yet not obtrusive. The ring was a perfect fit and a relieved breath fell from Damon's lips. He'd had it adjusted weeks before.

"It's beautiful," Elena spoke, her voice trembling, eyes glistening. She couldn't keep her tears at bay any longer and slid into his arms, relishing in his warmth, his smell. _All Damon_. It was heavenly.

"I never thought I'd ever meet someone like you," she spoke softly, shakily. "I never even dreamed I'd ever love someone as much. It's wonderful, but it's a roller-coaster kind of feeling. It'll always excite me, sometimes frighten me, but I can't get enough and I never will."

A little while later she was holding onto the railing again, taking in the candles one more time. Damon moved to stand behind her and she leaned back against his chest, wrapping his arms around her. "This feels amazing," she whispered. "It always relaxes me, grounds me," she mused.

"Me too," Damon grinned. They both stared into the distance and the letters slowly faded, being blow out or burned out. As they watched only 'all of me' remained properly visible. That's when Elena remembered again.

"You know... I have been planning a special evening too for the past few days..." she spoke softly.

"You have?" Damon whispered in her ear, causing her too shiver slightly.

"Mmm, but I can't think I could have topped this," she added, "So I'm happy you caught me by surprise," she admitted.

"Why were you planning a special evening?" Damon inquired. "I'm not missing an anniversary or something? Am I?" he wondered out loud, checking his mental calendar.

"Nope," Elena ensured him, trying to find the words she was looking for. _'All of me'_, still alight on the grass.

"I just needed a romantic moment to tell you that you'd have all of me too," Elena spoke softly, yet clearly. She moved her hand over his and interlaced their fingers, guiding him underneath her top, until he touched the bare skin of her stomach. "All of me," she repeated meaningfully, "but with a few extra curves and edges... at least for the next nine months," she managed nervously, turning around in his arms to gauge his reaction.

Damon's eyes went wide and he blinked. Once. Twice. "Really?" he managed, his blue eyes boring into her, seeing all.

Elena nodded. "Really," she whispered. Damon picked her up, lifting her feet off the ground in the process. He pulled her close, as close as humanly possible. This was what happiness felt like, and this was as good as life got.

"You just made me the happiest man alive," he spoke softly, kissing the soft patch of skin behind her ear. "And you make my heart soar," Elena replied putting her hand over his heart.

**xXx**

_'Cause all of me loves all of you  
>Love your curves and all your edges<br>And all your perfect imperfections_

_And I give you all… of me  
>And you give me all… of you<em>

**xXx**

**My lovely readers, if you're coming late to this story: don't forget the one-shot 'I'll always protect you' that accompanies this story.**


	3. Epilogue: Never let me go

**Dear readers,**

**Now I'm sitting here, with my knees curled up. Staring at my screen. Being quiet for once (doesn't happen that often). Because the second I press 'post', it's done… The last word of Scars officially published. And I can be brave, ****_sometimes_****, be mature, ****_sometimes_****, but right now I'm just fumbling with my fingers, procrastinating. Please come back next week to the new story 'A wonderful Lie' because if I'll have to let go of writing Scars AND my incredible audience, that'll be too much at once.**

**I'm fully aware of the fact that most of my reviewers started out 'encouraging' a story that was not written up to their usual standards. So thanks, thanks a lot, for making sure I didn't give up before I had time to grow. I've received comments from over 74 different pen-names, there wouldn't have been over 30 chapters if it weren't for your support. This one's for ****_you_**** :)**

**xXx**

_When you've been fighting for it all your life  
>You've been struggling to make things right<br>That's how a superhero learns to fly  
>Every day, every hour<br>Turn the pain into power  
>- The Script<em>

**xXx**

A tan hand threw a pile of mail nonchalantly on top of a polished desk. The soft thud when the stack hit the wood was quickly followed by the sound of air being squeezed out of a leather cushion as Kol settled himself into his favorite chair.

Haphazardly he flipped through bills, publicity, more bills and an invitation for a charity event, until one smaller piece of paper caught his attention. A postcard. Kol smiled. The back of the postcard was empty, except for his address, a stamp and a winking smiley, but the picture in the front was one of two adorable kids playing at the beach. There was a little girl dressed in a pink top that said 'Daddy'sPrincess' and a younger boy, who couldn't be a day over 15 months, had big black designer sunglasses on. Kol couldn't help but chuckle. _Salvatore's kids of course_.

A few months earlier Kol had contacted Damon to ask whether he was interested in speaking for a small audience on one of his group sessions, and his former client had immediately agreed. It hadn't been a proposal that came out of the blue though; over the years Kol and Damon had kept in touch.

The sporadic contact they'd maintained had been intensified over the last few months, however, now Damon was more frequently joining him on lectures, much to Kol's joy and amusement. He loved the way _Mister Salvatore_ could charm an audience and educate them at the same time.

"So, my lovely lady in the front," the blue-eyed Salvatore would draw, when addressing the relatives and friends that came to their little conferences, "What would _you_ tell your husband?"

The women Damon picked out, never had instant replies, often far too mesmerized by his natural charm , flair and confidence to do much more than stutter.

"You'd be quiet and _stare_," Damon would conclude jokingly in those situations, when the women were too baffled to speak. "That's _one_ approach, not necessarily the one I'd recommend, but that's ok. It means you can learn from me and that's what you're here for, right?" He'd ask with a wink.

Next, there would always be some brave, yet smart-ass female in the audience, willing to take the bait and argue with Damon, telling him how they would handle the situation. Now _that_ was always fun…

"I tell him he doesn't have to feel guilty. That it wasn't his fault," someone would prompt.

"Excellent!" was Damon's customary answer to that, "and _naturally_ he instantly believes you. Glad to hear _you too_ have worked out all the little kinks," he'd feign admiration.

Of course that always startled the eager repliers, making their picture perfect façade crumble. If they _had_ worked it all out, they wouldn't be in the audience in the first place.

"No," most would silently mutter. That's when Damon would show his softer side, making sure they did realize that he respected and appreciated their input. "It's ok," he'd reassure the replier, "You try, you let him know you care and honestly: that's the first step. _Even_ if it doesn't work: you take action and you don't ignore the issue, so _you_ get a thumbs up." He would break out his warmest, most radiant smile, aiming it at the brave replier, before smoothly moving on, questioning whether anyone else has any ideas.

"I absolutely hate it when I try to convince him that he should not feel guilty or ashamed and it backfires. It makes me feel powerless. Desperate. I often end up crying, sometimes screaming, it just makes me feel so useless," Women often admitted emotionally.

"Mmm, I understand," Damon would tell them empathetically in those cases, "And I'm sure your husband does too," he'd always add, feeling it was an important piece of information.

After those kind of confessions the blue-eyed Salvatore had a habit of walking back to the front of the room, addressing the entire audience when stating that those emotional outbursts are often one of the gravest dangers in conversations.

"You try and show him that you don't agree with his perception of the situation, empathizing your feelings towards the subject by getting really emotional. Yet when you show him that his perception makes you feel bad, you won't _change_ that perception but rather _discourage_ him to voice those thoughts out loud, in order not to hurt you. Result: he'll be alone with those thoughts and that's _not_ what you're looking for? Is it?" He'd question rhetorically.

"There are _two_ perspectives in those cases, two takes on the issue. Yours and his. And both I and _all of you_ know that _your_ take on what happened is the one that would make both of you feel better… but let me state here, loud and clear, that that does NOT give you the right to _dismiss_ his perspective, _even_ if it's the one that hurts you both.

_You. Weren't. There_.

And even if you had been: just because he would love to share your take of thngs does not mean he can. Don't you think he'd simply agree with you if he thought you were _right_?" Damon would inquire raising his eyebrows and throwing more vocal intonation into the mix.

"The point I'm trying to make here is that you need a different approach. Crying, screaming or attempting to _force_ your _comforting thoughts_ down his throat won't make him _believe_ them. What will?" Damon would pause for a moment, letting his words linger before continuing, " I'm honestly not smart enough to conjure up a reply to that one, so give it up for my epically awesome Psych-dude, Mister Kol Mikaelson!" He'd draw in the end, introducing the man that had once helped him and had now become a true friend.

Kol chuckled remembering Damon's colorful descriptions. They ranged from the previously mentioned "epically awesome Psych-dude" to "awesome at golf, plus handsome and single".

Damon would never become a formal _or predictable_ speaker, that much was certain. Yet he had landed Kol a date as his wingman and Mister Mikaelson had been dating the lovely Bonnie Bennett ever since.

Yes, Kol had grown truly fond of Damon, he realized, chuckling once again, eying the baby with the sunglasses on once more.

**xXx**

"Daddy's home! Daddy's home!" A little girl announced enthusiastically, jumping up and down while watching her father's car turn into the driveway from the window.

"Sweetheart please-"

"-wait until the car stops before running outside. I _know_ mommy." five-year-old Lilly sighed dramatically, rolling her eyes at her over-bearing mother.

"Da-da, da-da," a toddler babbled from behind the tray of his highchair, excitedly waving his spoon around, sending his mashed potatoes flying _all_ over the place.

"Lucas!" Elena admonished, taking the spoon away from her little boy and bending over to clean up the mess. She adored her two babies, would move mountains for them if need be, but that didn't mean that they weren't a handful from time to time.

"Oooow," Damon whistled. "Not _that's_ a view I _love_ coming home to," he teased, staring at his wives derrière in a tight dress, since she was still cleaning the floor. Elena was up in a flash, blushing slightly before moving her eyes meaningfully to the young girl on her husband's hip. "_Kids in the room_," she whispered hushed when Damon didn't seem to get the point.

"Well," Damon spoke, shifting his daughter in his arms before addressing her and questioning: "Lilly, did you not know that I find your mother impossible attractive and stunningly beautiful?"

"I did, daddy!" Lilly nodded seriously, not really realizing that it wasn't a serious question.

"And do you mind, Sweetheart?" the charming father wondered next.

"No," Lilly giggled, "Mommy's pretty!" she added.

"She is," Damon agreed, putting his daughter down to encompass his wife in his arms before kissing her.

"Da-da, da-da!" Lucas was demanding in the back.

"Yes, my man," Damon addressed his youngest with a smirk. He crossed the little distance to the highchair and picked his son up, kissing the top of his head. "What do you think, buddy? Mommy's pretty right?"

"Ma-ma, ma-ma," the little boy babbled exuberantly.

"I'm taking that as a yes," Damon concluded, flashing his deep blue eyes at Elena.

"Can I go play with Noah?" Lilly requested, looking up questioningly at her mom, knowing mommy had veto power.

"Sweety, we'll all be eating together tonight, you two will have more than enough time to play after dinner," Elena interjected.

"But I made him a bracelet in class," Lilly pouted, "I really want to show it to him mommy…" she insisted sweetly.

"A bracelet?" Damon questioned confused.

"A _boy's_ bracelet," Lilly clarified, showing off her green colored handiwork.

"Fine, but not too long. We still have to change your clothes. Alright?" Elena told her, meeting her gaze to make sure she understood.

Her little girl smiled happily, "Thanks mommy!" she called.

"And knock-"

"-_before_ I enter!" Lilly finished, yelling the words, one foot out the door already.

The little girl skipped through the garden to neighbors, drumming playfully on the back door, since she wasn't tall enough to ring the bell.

It took a few seconds for someone to respond, yet Lilly waited politely instead of running inside, knowing the door was never locked during daytime.

Stefan was the one to open up, lowering his gaze until he noticed his adorable niece.

"Hi Uncle Stefan," the child greeted him sweetly.

"Good evening little Miss Lilliana, come in" Stefan replied, chuckling when he saw she was chomping at the bit. He held the door open for her to enter.

Lilly quickly hurried upstairs, entering Noah's room like a whirlwind. "Noah, No-ah!" she yelled, panting from running up the staircase.

"Lilly!" the four-year-old boy exclaimed exuberantly, looking up from the Lego house he was attempting to built. He'd been trying to finish his construction for a while now but didn't master his niece's fine motor skills yet.

"Will you make the roof?" he inquired, pointing at his work, "It keeps coming down," he explained ruefully, looking a little sullen.

"Yes, yes!" The little girl nodded. "But I _made_ you something," she told him, showing off the bracelet. "It's a _boy's_ bracelet and it's your _favorite_ color," she clarified, stressing the 'favorite' part.

"Let me help you put it on," she suggested, coaxing her cousin's little wrist through the loop. "There!" she concluded satisfied.

"Green." Noah observed gleefully, admiring his present.

"Green," Lilly confirmed with a smirk. She'd known he'd like it.

"Lilly!" Caroline greeted her niece warmly as she entered her son's room.

"Aunt Caroline!" the five-year-old called out enthusiastically, flinging her arms around the blond woman's neck.

After a long warm hug Caroline put her down, tucking a loose stand of hair behind the girl's ear. "You look lovely Sweety," she spoke, admiring the cute polka dot dress Lilly wore.

"Always," Lilly replied mischievously, eyes glistening.

"And you've got your father's sense of modesty." Caroline chuckled.

"And mommy's eyes," Lilly added.

"Well luckily a whole lot more than just her eyes." Caroline grinned, running her hands through her niece's wavy locks.

**xXx**

Three hours later everyone was enjoying dinner on the common Salvatore terrace, overlooking the garden. Alaric, Meredith and Stefan were busily engaged in conversation while Caroline was pouring the wine.

Amelia sat at the head of the table, excitedly telling Damon and Elena about the school play she was starring in. She was thirteen now and in love for the very first time. One afternoon Damon and Alaric had even secretly followed her and her beau called Adrian to the movies, on 'operation GD' which stood for 'grave danger', but the duo had come to the reassuring conclusion that their little girl wasn't into anything more than handholding yet. _Yet_. She did grow up fast though…

"Where's grandpa?" Lilly wondered out loud after a while.

"Still on his date," Amy informed her from the other side of the table, grinning.

Ric chuckled, so did Damon.

"With _Rose_," Lilly drew out the name.

"Sure hope so," Amy smiled.

Rose and Giuseppe had been dating for over 18 months already. Rose had lost her husband, Trevor, five years prior and after she and Giu met in business, he had been instantly taken by her warmth and her grace. Informally they were a couple already, though both Rose and Damon were careful using such words after the disaster that was Katherine, unwilling to upset either Stefan or Damon with frightening terms like 'stepmother'.

The couple arrived by the time Elena was doing the dishes with Damon, ringing the bell twice as usual. Giuseppe was the first one to enter, instantly half-smothered by his two exuberant granddaughters. "Good evening my lovely Amelia," he spoke first, kissing the top of her head and returning her embrace until she let go to hug Rose.

"And my precious Lilliana," he continued, picking the little girl up and holding her close. He positively adored Lilly, lighting up every second he got to spend with her and every single time he uttered her name. It warmed his heart that his late-wife would always live on in his first grandchild, never to be forgotten.

After the necessary hugs and greeting were exchanged, Lilly happily skipped back to the terrace where the other two couples still sat, Giuseppe and Damon both hot on her trail.

"She such a mesmerizing child," Giuseppe mused, watching chocolate brown curls bounced up and down the young girl's back. Lilly was already back in the garden, playing with Noah in the grass.

"She is," Damon spoke thoughtfully. It was one of the most profound things father and son shared, their utter love and devotion for the little miracle that was _Lilly_.

"Dad," Stefan greeted laughing as his father had to step back from the impact of four-year-old Noah running into his embrace. After Giuseppe put his grandson down he moved to give his youngest son a quick hug, just like he'd given his oldest earlier.

"Hi Giù," Caroline welcomed him with a smile. "Isn't Rose joining us today?" she wondered.

"In the kitchen with Elena, as always," Giuseppe informed her with a smile. "She'll be here in a second." It was no secret that there was a special bond between Rose and Elena. They often hung out together, with or without the men. In a way Elena was the daughter Rose never got to have and Elena clung to Rose in turn, finding warmth and comfort in having the wise woman as one of her closest friend.

And Rose wasn't her mother, of course she wasn't. Elena had a mom and that would never change. But that didn't mean that Rose hand't captured a very important place in the young woman's heart, being a mentor Elena could always to or count on. Rose was the one Elena called when Lilly had an unexpected fever, or when Lucas refused to go to sleep and she was out of ideas. It was one of people she cared for and trusted with whole her heart.

It meant a lot to Rose, teaching Elena how to make pie, advising her about the choices she made in her career, or about the children. Elena always made her feel like family, resting her head on Rose's shoulder whenever she was tired and Rose was sitting close enough. It was in those tiny, spontaneous, absentminded gestures of affection Rose raveled.

**xXx**

"Oh, he's gotten so big," Rose chattered , picking Lucas up out of the highchair as Elena made them both coffee. She was very pleased to see Rose again, it had been way too long.

"He has," Elena spoke, stroking the back of her finger over her son's cheek while he sat on Rose's lap.

"Missed you," Elena spoke after a while.

"And I missed you my Darling, how's the university treating you?" Rose inquired.

"Well, very well actually. I have two new classes to teach though, so that's is pretty time-consuming. But Damon's been great with picking up a great deal of the household and this one has finally realized bedtime is actually for sleeping," she chuckled, gazing lovingly at her son.

"Oh has he?" Rose wondered, turning her attention back to the little boy, "Are you being a good boy?" she questioned. Lucas squealed excitedly. "The best," Elena confirmed with a smile.

**xXx**

It was over half an hour later when Rose came around to kissing Caroline's cheeks and greeting the other's outside.

"Lucaaaas" Damon called animatedly upon seeing his son. The little toddler instantly started wriggle around in Rose's arms, seeking his father.

"Over here buddy," Damon aided.

"Da-da, da-da," the young boy babbled.

"That's right." Damon nodded smiling broadly, taking Lucas over and kissing Rose on the cheek. "Hi Damon," Rose greeted him, a little shy. "Hey," Damon replied warmly, he liked Rose.

"Who's up for pie?" Elena inquired, handing out plates and cutting the pie up.

"Me!" Ric was the first one to answer. _Typical_. "Not the entire pie, I still want some!" Damon demanded. "Me too," he added in a high pitched voice, taking Lucas's hand and putting it up to wave. The toddler laughed loudly, so did the other people around the table.

**xXx**

"Soooo, last piece of pie, any takers?" Elena asked half an hour later.

"Me!" Stefan quickly volunteered.

"You wish, Salvatore," Caroline interjected joked, patting his toned stomach. "I kind of like you like this," she spoke thoughtfully. Stefan smiled, he knew how his wife still secretly admired his body.

"Pussy whipped," Damon and Ric sing-songed at the exact same time, before exchanging a first bump. "God, you keep him on a tight leash," Meredith teased.

Caroline looked to her left, seeing Giuseppe, Elena and Rose busily engaged in conversation. "Nothing wrong with that, I'd say" she replied in a low voice, wiggling her eyebrows. "Can be such fun!" she joked, grinning.

"And then _I_'m considered the inappropriate one in the family!" Damon voiced incredulously, gesturing towards Caroline.

"Oh don't be such a hypocrite," Caroline replied. "I know you guys saw the last fifty shades movie, girls talk, you know," Caroline said, taunting him.

"_Only_ the beginning! It was on _TV_!" Damon defended himself, his voice a pitch too high. "Enough to know we're _far_ more entertaining ourselves!" he insisted.

"That's it! Enough!" Elena spoke suddenly from her spot next to him, holding her hands out cover her son's ears. "I'm taking Lucas," she announced, grabbing the toddler and positioning him in her lap. Rose chuckled and Stefan watched amused.

"Your father has no filter," Elena murmured to her little boy, "No he doesn't, no filter at all," she added in a childlike voice.

"Don't worry about it, neither has my wife," Stefan informed her, eying her empathetically, though chuckling as he ducked in an attempt to avoid Caroline's hits. In the end he caught her arms and blocked their movements, only to capture her lips a second later.

The banter was quickly broken up by heart wrenching wailing, however, as Amelia came hurrying back from the garden with a crying Lilly in her arms. Noah was hot on their trail, watched his niece being scooped up by her daddy with a sullen expression.

"She fell and scraped her knees," Amy explained concerned, tilting her head towards the soiled and bleeding skin. "It's ok, I've got her," Damon soothed Amy, taking the little girl over and carrying her inside.

**xXx**

"So, what have we got here?" Damon inquired, settling the sobbing five-year-old on top of the kitchen counter.

"M-, m-, mmmy, kn-, knee h-, hurts," Lilly heaved, still upset.

"Ooooh, now that _is_ a problem," Damon stated seriously. "Do you think we'll need a saw or will a bandage do?" he questioned, assessing the situation.

"B-, bandage!" Lilly chose quickly, a bit disdained.

"Great!" Damon agreed with a big smile, "_Now, that_ I can offer. Come, put your feet in the sink, then we'll clean you up," he announced. "Deep breath!"

Lilly instantly obliged, patiently waiting until her father had the wound disinfected and the bandage on.

"Brave girl!" Damon complimented her with a broad smile. He ran his hand through her hair before putting her back on the ground.

"Not unlike her father," Rose commented swiftly as she entered the kitchen, taking a new bottle of apple juice out of the fridge for the kids.

"Sorry," she murmured when she took in Damon's tight smile. She had never openly referred to Damon's past in his presence before and suddenly realized that there might have been good reason for that, considering her position in the family.

"It's ok," Damon instantly replied, not wanting to make her feel bad.

"No, I shouldn't-, I mean it's not my place to-"

"Rose," Damon interrupted, stopping her mid-sentence and forcing her to meet his gaze. "You have nothing to be apologizing for," he told her meaningfully, before he let go of the wrist he'd grabbed hold of.

Rose didn't exactly know what to reply, she was grateful for Damon's effortless politeness towards her, but that didn't make her feel any less uncomfortable whenever she knew Giuseppe's oldest son was watching her.

A part of her couldn't help but feel like an intruder sometimes, as much as she loved the bond she had with Elena, she felt guilty for- Well she couldn't exactly put her finger on the feeling, but something about Damon having another stepmother in his life just didn't sit right with her.

After Lilly had left the room, Rose spoke up and went right in for the kill. It wasn't often that she had the opportunity to be alone in a room with the blue-eyed Salvatore. Both Giuseppe and Stefan seemed to unconsciously make sure of that.

"Look, Damon, as much as I love your father, I don't want to be here, if that ever makes you feel un-, uncomfortable," she managed.

She met his eyes, recoiled from the hurt that briefly flashed by there, and looked down at once. _Thin ice_. _Extremely thin ice_, she thought; instantly regretting her spur of the moment decision to broach the subject. _You have to THINK before talking, think before talking, think befo_-

Damon winced slightly at the panic in her eyes. _She misunderstood_. She'd completely misunderstood "No." Damon told her quickly. "That's not it, at all!" he continued with vigor.

"Huh?" Rose looked up puzzled, not following where the conversation was headed anymore.

"You never frightened me, and it was never _you_ who made _me_ uncomfortable. I just thought that-, well-, I know that me and dad still talk a lot about mom and, euhm-, the girl running around in your garden on Sundays _is_ called _Lilly_, I just thought-"

"That _you_ upset _me_?" Rose inquired, finishing his sentence in disbelief.

Damon gave her a small nod.

"Oh Damon," a rush of air escaped her lips, "I've seen too much and lived through too much to ever be bothered by something as innocent as that. Don't forget that I lost my dearly beloved Trevor only five years ago…

When you don't willingly part ways, there will always be a part of your heart that'll be caring for thse you've lost, longing for them. Your father understands that and so do I. Sometimes he joins me when I visit the cemetery, just like I've put flowers on your mother's grave on numerous occasions.

Once you're older and wiser and have been faced with the _darker side of the moon_, it changes your perspective… And I love your little girl, I think it's wonderful and touching that she's named after Lilliana. You couldn't fathom how much that means to your father, even if you tried… But jealous, or spiteful? Darling, I'm already twenty years past that. I want to enjoy life with the people that make me happy. Your father does that for me, and that's enough, for both of us," Rose told him whole-heartedly, baffling Damon.

"I'm happy he's got you," Damon told her after taking a moment to let her words sink in.

"And I'm happy Elena's got you," Rose supplied swiftly.

Damon smiled warmly.

"You challenge her, keep her on her toes, she needs that. She needs _you_," Rose offered, enjoying the changing expression on Damon's face. She knew Giuseppe's oldest son respected her opinion, especially when it came it Elena.

"She's the luckiest girl on the planet," Damon joked. He had no serious replies for heart-to-hearts up his sleeve, no epic come-backs. Emotions still weren't really his thing, but Rose chuckled and understood.

"She is," Rose agreed. "Now let's go outside and hydrate your son," she added, picking the bottled of apple juice up again and tossing it to Damon.

**xXx**

"Amy wants to marry Adrian," Lilly told her father a few hours later when he was tucking her in.

"Is that so?" Damon questioned, raising his eyebrows, his voice a pitch too high.

"Mmm," the little girl mused. "With a white dress and all," she added.

"We'll see about that," Damon replied, ducking to fish a lost stuffed animal from under the bed. "How about you?" he suddenly inquired. "Is there anyone you're planning to marry?" he wondered out loud.

"You." His daughter promptly replied, too young to understand that that wasn't a valid option.

"Sorry kiddo, your mom already beat you to it," Damon informed her with a smirk.

"But boys are stupid, and you're not stupid. And I want to live here in my room with you and mommy forever," Lilliana told him in earnest.

"I'm not objecting to that," Elena spoke for the hallway, entering the room with a kind smile playing on her lips.

"And I want to marry you too mommy!" Lilly added.

Elena ran her hand through her little girl's chocolate locks. "You don't have to marry either of us Sweetheart. We're already yours and we're never letting you go," Elena promised.

"So I can live here forever?" Lilly asked, just to be certain. She'd seen a TV-show about teenagers moving out of their parent's houses to go to university and had been a bit anxious ever since at the prospect.

"Baby you shouldn't be worrying about those things yet," Elena insisted, "But if you'd like that then you can," Elena vowed.

"Then I'm _never_ leaving," Lilly announced, resting her head on top of her mother's lap.

"Do you think we can make her sign that _and_ let it be binding," Damon wondered out loud, watching the two most important women in his live, mesmerized.

"Oh shut up," Elena teased, shoving him. "Let's wait a decade or two before we bring that up again."

**xXx**

Two hours later the house had turned quiet. The guests had left, Lucas had gratefully closed his eyes after his bottle of milk, and Lilly was dreaming of rainbows, unicorns and pink glitter. Damon sank back into the sofa with a loud whooshing sound.

"Dishes done," he announced, shifting closer to Elena who was meticulously fixing the ripped fabric of Lilly's polka dress. "Great Darling. Do you still see the tear?" she inquired, holding up the dress.

"Nope, you're amazing," Damon replied, going straight for her lips. She returned his kiss, lovingly, like she always did, until he deepened it, pulling her into his lap for a more passionate make-out session. The dress fell completely forgotten to the ground.

When they both needed a moment to breathe a little while later, Elena nuzzled her face into the crook of Damon's neck, comfortable. _Home_. It had her thinking. Thinking of their family, the kids, the home they'd created, the future they were building… And suddenly there was no more kissing, the previous wave of desire tempered, the spell broken.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Damon inquired, not understanding his wife's sudden change in mood. Elena turned in his lap, shifting both legs to one side now, though still holding onto him.

"I just wish my parents were here to see you, meet you. I know Lilly knows them, or knows of them and Lucas will, but… Some nights I'm just looking up at the sky, counting stars, I…" her voice trailed off.

There was no instant reply from Damon, no picture perfect answer or words of comfort… He simply picked her up from where she was nested in his lap and carried her outside, bridle style, not stilling his movements until they reached the spot where they'd first kissed. He sat down on the small brick wall that lined the terrace, still holding onto her.

"There," Damon whispered. "Now they can watch," he told her softly, kissing the top of her head.

Elena's lips curled upwards because that was so typical Damon. _Practical. Soothing. Ever-loving. Tender. Damon. _There was no staying wistful for long whenever her man was around, because Damon, in his very own Damon-esk ways, always knew how to make everything ok.

"You know… This is where we first-" Elena started.

"-devoured each other like there was no tomorrow?" Damon finished questioningly.

"I was going to say _kissed_," Elena corrected grinning, her tone lighter already.

"Same difference," Damon deadpanned.

"Yeah right." Elena chuckled.

"This is also the spot where I first saw you in bikini, Babe," Damon mused. "_Since we're reminiscing of course_," he quickly added playfully.

"Is that so?" Elena inquired teasingly.

"Mmm," Damon replied.

"So you're feeling nostalgic," Elena spoke thoughtfully.

"Very." Damon confirmed, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"_How romantic_," Elena mused, already knowing where the conversation was headed. "So is this the part where you tell me you've got some other memories you'd like re-live?" she prompted playfully, feeling his hands wrapped tightly around her.

"Not exactly," Damon denied, "I was rather thinking of making a new one…" he offered, letting the words linger. Elena turned her head around, asking silent questions with those big chocolate-brown eyes.

"Listening to your words earlier, made me realize that there's one last part of me, I have yet to share with you," he admitted, eyes twinkling.

"And that is…" Elena questioned curiously.

"_Nightswimming_." Simply uttering the word was already enough to light up his features in remembrance of fond memories.

Elena beamed up at him. "As in now?" she wondered, as his intentions dawned on her.

"No time like tonight," Damon replied, smiling radiantly.

**xXx**

The warm summer's day had left the water comfortable and refreshing. _Two bodies_ entered gracefully, their skin flawless in the moonlight. _Two hands_ holding onto each other, intertwined. _Two shadows_ finding one another before they eventually merged into one. Loved was made underneath the surface, words of devotion softly whispered above.

Between the flowers, behind the trees and underneath a sky full of stars, two souls united, forever. Always to be united in every way that mattered.

Til kingdom come.  
>Together.<br>They'd always have a happy ending…  
><em>Always<em>.

**_xXx_**

_In the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold  
>And all this devotion I never knew at all<br>In the crushes of heaven for a sinner released  
>And the arms of the ocean delivered me.<br>- never let me go, never let me go-_

**_xXx_**

_And it's over__  
>And I'm going under<br>But I'm not giving up...  
>I'm just giving in.<em>

**_xXx_**

**On January 31 I started out with nine followers, six favorites, four reviews and very basic and flawed writing. I know this isn't perfect yet, but if you look at the numbers now, something's changed. :) Thanks you to all my readers for giving me an audience and over 59 000 views!  
>Thanks to everyone who followed or favorited the story that's meant so much to me.<strong>

**(Guest) Reviewers: This sites gives you optimal freedom. You have the right to comment ****_and an equal right not to, _****let's not forget that either. Which made it all the more meaningful whenever you deemed a chapter worthy of a line or two, or even a smiley :). Thanks for the epically awesome collection of kind words you send my way. I have them saved, so if I ever leave the site I still won't forget them :). It was an honor to write you Scars. ****_Truly_****.**

**Until next time, ****_hopefully_**** :)  
>Charlotte<strong>


End file.
